Never Forget You Namseok
by moon-ssi
Summary: aku tak'kan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Karna semua tentang 'kita' akan tetap bersarang di-ingatanku. It's about Namseok, Raphope, Namhope. uri 94 precious line


.

.

.

NEVER FORGET YOU [NAMSEOK]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karna hari ini sangat indah, Hoseok memutuskan untuk duduk di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Tidak, maksud indah disini adalah cerah. Ya, hari ini sangat cerah.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Hoseok rasa, ia harus mencuci otaknya dibawah pencerahan.

.

.

 _"Aigoo... Neomu kwiyeowo. Namjoonie, aku beli ini ya~~"_

 _"Hoseokie, kau bahkan memiliki 5 jenis yang sama, sayang"_

 _"Tapi aku belum memiliki yang ini"_

 _"Baiklah. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, jangan membeli ini lagi. Oke?"_

 _"Oke~"_

 _._

 _._

"Tadaaa~~ pizza datang. Ayoo serbuu…" pekikan Jimin sungguh menggangu Hoseok yang sedang bermeditasi.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Hoseok memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

"Yak! Sisakan untuk Hoseok, hyung" omelan Yoongi terdengar di kuping Hoseok. Maka dengan segera, Hoseok menghampiri temannya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Hiyaaahhh"

"Waaaaa"

 _Druggh_

 _Brughh_

"HOSEOK HYUNG!"

"Hehe"

Ya, baru saja terjadi sebuah insiden mengerikan. Seorang Jung Hoseok yang tadi berlari, kemudian melompat tiba-tiba dengan mengerikan. Jimin jelas berteriak heboh.

"Kajja" dan dengan satu kata dari Seokjin, cukup menyadarkan mereka untuk kembali memakan pizza yang tersedia itu.

 _._

 _._

 _"Buka mulutmu, aaaa~"_

 _"Ish! Namjoonie. Ini memalukan. Semua orang menatap kearah kita" Hoseok memerah saat mendapatkan perlukan seperti itu dari Namjoon. Sementara Namjoon memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Dan benar saja, pasangan ini menjadi objek perhatian banyak orang._

 _"Biarkan saja, mereka hanya iri"  
"Iri dengan siapa?"  
"Iri denganku"  
"Hah?"_

 _Namjoon mencubit pipi Hoseok. "Mereka iri padaku, babe. Karna aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat imut seperti ini, hehe"_

 _Hoseok lagi-lagi memerah. Serius, kata-kata Namjoon itu sepertinya penuh dengan zat yang dapat membuat pipi Hoseok mudah memerah._

 _Atau memang pipi Hoseok saja yang terlalu sensitif?  
Biarlah. Hoseok tak begitu perduli._

 _._

 _._

"Aku ingin menghampirinya, kalian jelas tau itu"  
Salah satu dari antara mereka bertiga mengangguk mengerti.

"Lagipula, kenapa juga kalian mengakhirnya? Sekarang menyesal, kan?"  
Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kupikir-pikir, Hoseok hyung juga pasti belum bisa melupakan semua yang telah kalian lalui" Namjoon setuju dengan ucapan Taehyung.

"Hanya saja, bagaimana caraku untuk berbicara dengannya? Semuanya terasa aneh, karna kami bahkan tak mengerti, mengapa kami berakhir"

 _._

 _._

 _"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?"_

 _Hoseok memeluk Namjoon. Meski Hoseok terpaksa sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya. Itu karna Hoseok memeluk leher Namjoon._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, astaga..."  
Hoseok secara tiba-tiba, menangis dipelukan Namjoon._

 _Namjoon jelas mengusap punggung Hoseok. "Hey... Ayo kita nikmati bersama-sama. Uljimayo"_

 _._

 _._

"Kau tau, melepas sesuatu secara baik-baik itu sangat bagus. Hanya saja, akan banyak keganjalan yang terjadi, sama seperti yang kurasakan"

"Memang, kau masih merasa seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tiba-tiba berpikiran untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan mengakhirinya dengan pertengkaran. Mungkin dengan begitu, aku sedikit lebih tenang"

"Dengar ya, kalian itu saling mencintai. Maka dari itu, yang kaurasakan bukanlah 'tidak tenang' melainkan 'tidak percaya' dengan ini semua" Hoseok memeluk Seokjin yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau harus tau, Hoseok-ah, Namjoon pun sama seperti mu. Ia malah lebih parah dari mu"

 _._

 _._

 _"Yak! Berhenti seperti ini. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri"_

 _Namjoon menggeleng "Aniya. Aku bukan sepertimu yang mudah sakit"_

 _Hoseok membelakkan matanya saat mendengar ledekan Namjoon.  
"Yak! Aku itu tidak mudah sakit, sialan!"_

 _"Uuhh~~ lalu siapa yang waktu itu menjerit kesakitan, saat sedang demam"  
"Namjoon!"  
"Hahaha"_

 _._

 _._

"Mau dengar kata-kata bijak?" Namjoon menatap Jungkook dengan malas. Serius, Jungkook itu salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia 'Aneh' yang pernah Namjoon temui.

Bahkan menjadi temannya.  
Oke-oke, Taehyung bahkan lebih mengerikan dari Jungkook.

Ah! Mereka berdua sama saja.

"Bagaimana dengan berjalan-jalan keluar?"  
"Dengan kalian?" Jungkook menggeleng.

"Lalu? Hanya aku? Sendirian?"  
Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

"Maaf saja ya. Aku malas sekali berjalan sendirian. Terlihat menyedihkan, tahu"

Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau mengakui bahwa kau sangat menyedihkan, hyung? Yatuhan... Padahal aku baru berencana untuk menyadarkanmu mengenai hal itu, tapi kau sadar sendiri, ya. Hahaha"

Namjoon rasanya ingin memukul rupa manusia yang tengah berada di hadapannya ini. Serius, kalau bukan karna label 'teman', Jungkook pasti sudah babak belur.

"Ini rumahku. Seharusnya, aku yang mengusir kalian dari sini" Taehyung mendengar semuanya. Tapi, ia diam saja. Taehyung sedang fokus dengan gamenya.

Hehe, Taehyung jadi berterimakasih dengan keberadaan Jungkook. Karna jika tidak ada Jungkook, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Taehyung akan habis ditangan Namjoon.

 _._

 _._

 _"Namjoonie, lihat, warna rambutku bagus, kan?"  
Namjoon mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Hoseok._

 _"Saran siapa?"  
"Jimin, hehe"  
"Ooh.. Jimin si rambut pink, kan?"_

 _Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi sebaiknya, kau tidak mengatakan 'si rambut pink' karna ia berencana mengganti warna rambutnya"_

 _Namjoon merangkul Hoseok "Pulang?"  
"Bagaimana dengan mall?"  
"Kajja!"_

 _._

 _._

"Eo?"  
"Eh?"

Dua orang itu, saling terpaku ditempat masing-masing.

 _._

 _._

 _"Kau harus tau, aku mencintaimu"  
"Aku juga sama"  
"Mau tau lagi?"  
"Hm?"  
"Aku menyayangimu"  
"Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti mu"  
"Bagaimana dengan, aku gila karnamu?"  
"Memangnya, kau pikir, aku ini apa, bisa membuatmu gila?"  
"Kau adalah canduku?"  
"Kau pikir, aku narkoba"  
"Serius babe, itu kan hanya perumpamaan"_

 _._

 _._

"Apa kabar?"  
Dua orang yang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain itu, sama-sama menahan diri.

Menahan suatu gejolak yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuh mereka.  
Seolah apa yang mereka kubur itu, bangkit secara paksa.

"Baik tentu saja, bagaimana dengan mu?"  
"Aku kurang baik"  
"Hah?"  
"Apa aku harus mengatakannya, padahal kau melihatnya secara nyata"

Mereka sama-sama menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita sama-sama terbaca, ya"

Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan santai. Tapi kenapa, situasi yang dibuat oleh kedua orang itu terasa tertahan.

"Seharusnya kau sudah bahagia"  
"Kau... Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Namun, ini semua susah kukatakan"

Mereka sama-sama menatap bola mata satu sama lain.

"Kau terlalu menguburnya"  
"Kau bahkan membuatnya seolah normal"

 _._

 _._

 _"Namjoon... Kau berhasil kan?"_  
 _Namjoon mengangguk dengan bahagia._

 _"Kan sudah kuberitahu. Aku ini peramal yang hebat, hehe" Namjoon mengernyit._

 _"Aku mencintaimu"_

 _"Ya, sama. Aku juga mencintaimu"  
"Tapi, kau?"  
"Apa?"_

 _Mereka berdua terdiam._

 _"Mau dengar ramalan ku?"_

 _Namjoon memusatkan pandangannya pada Hoseok._

 _"Aku baru saja meramal, bahwa kita tak akan bisa melupakan satu sama lain" Kemudian terdengar rintihan Hoseok, akibat beberapa cubitan di pipi Hoseok._

 _"Kalau begitu, aku juga bisa meramal"  
"Oh ya? Apa itu?"  
"Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, dan kau akan selalu ada disampingku"  
Dan mereka berpelukan_.

.

.

"Ramalannya benar, ya?" Hoseok yang kini membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, bahkan sampai saat ini, aku tak bisa melupakanmu" Hoseok tersenyum tertahan. Karna Hoseok akan mengeluarkan airmatanya, apabila tak menahannya.

"Kau harus tau, bahwa kau selalu ada disampingku, tiap saat" Mereka menggenggam lengan satu sama lain.

"Bukankah kita sama-sama bisa melihatnya?" Hoseok tersenyum.  
"Karna sampai matipun, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu dan semua kenangan itu"

Namjoon menghapuskan airmata yang mengalir dipipi Hoseok. "Kau pikir aku akan melupakannya?"

"Aku tak pernah merasa jika semua ini normal setelah kita berpisah"

Hoseok mengeratkan genggamannya.  
"Karna tak ada yang berubah sejak awal"  
"Ya, karna kita bisa bahagia apabila kita bersama-sama"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

끝

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**.

 _"Apakah ini sebuah pelukan perpisahan?" Namjoon mengusap punggung Hoseok._  
 _"Mengapa kau mengartikannya seperti itu?"_  
 _"Bukankah kita memang akan terpisah?"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum "Bukannya kau baru saja mengatakan, bahwa kita tak akan melupakan satu sama lain? Lalu kenapa kau seperti ini?"_

 _Hoseok menangis dipelukan Namjoon. Dan Namjoon juga ikut menangis disana._  
 _"Suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali untukmu. Kita akan bersama lagi"_  
 _"Tapi kita..."_

 _"Itu hanya jarak. Karna kau tau dengan baik, bahwa aku hanya untukmu dan kau untukku" Hoseok kini tak lagi menangis. Namun ia tetap memeluk Namjoon._

 _"Mianhae"_  
 _"Aniya. Ini salahku. Andai waktu itu aku tak mencoba mendaftarkan diri disana, kita pasti akan tetap bersama di Seoul" Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya kini._

 _"Mau dengar ramalanku?" Namjoon menatap Hoseok penuh kelembutan disana._

 _"Kita tak pernah berakhir, dan suatu saat, kita akan bersama lagi"_  
 _Namjoon mengusap kepala Hoseok._

 _"Aku percaya pada ramalanmu"_

 **[Really End]**


End file.
